Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of servers to handle processing needs for a variety of application services. Each server handles various operations and requires a certain level of power consumption to maintain these operations. Some of these operations are “mission critical” operations, interruptions to which may lead to significant security breach or revenue losses for users associated with these operations.
One type of interruptions may result from failures or faults at power supply units (PSUs) to a server system. For example, a failure or fault in standby power of PSUs can force a sudden shutdown of a server system, possibly resulting in data losses or even damage to the server system.